


going platinum

by neekbreek (goldshirttightpants)



Category: K-pop, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldshirttightpants/pseuds/neekbreek
Summary: Seongwoo is a drummer looking for a band. He loves to frequent an old record store run by one of his favourite hyungs, Jisung. He meets Daniel, Jisung’s new employee and the two boys hit it off immediately.A slice-of-life, cutesy, cheesy, self indulgent ongniel fic.





	1. one

On the corner of a busy intersection sat a small record store. It’s appearence run down, graffiti adorning the sides of the building, and it’s faded sign desperately needing replacement. A neon OPEN sign glowed in the window, surrounded by posters from local bands and community notices. 

MMO Records had been open since the late 80’s. It’s current owner, Yoon Jisung, had grown up in it’s aisles and had listened to almost everything they had in the store. His father passed the ownership onto him after his college graduation, stating he wanted to spend his golden years treating his wife to the life they could never have. Jisung, being the sweet, kind hearted son he was, quickly and happily took over his father’s legacy. With a wave to his parents, he watched them venture off on their retirement adventure. 

Over the years the store suffered from the inevitable effects of growing online technology. The art of records becoming all but obsolete, customers preferring to own digital copies instead, and online piracy affecting the entire music industry as a whole. 

Somehow, the small record store persevered. Jisung made the decision to start selling more than just old records, bringing in new customers looking for the latest pop group album, and sales started to rise. While his regular customer base stayed true, he found an entirely new set of consumer base as well and he loved all of them. 

Business was good, and Jisung needed help. While his father ran the store entire by himself (Jisung helping out as a teenager), he felt he needed at least a part time worker. He put an ad online, and within a day or two had an inbox full of resumes. 

After an exhausting series of interviews that lasted two days, he finally came face to face with a young man named Kang Daniel. Daniel was fresh out of college, baby faced and tall. His smile was goofy, and Jisung could tell the boy had never worked a day in his life. But something about the kid made Jisung trust him, and he offered Daniel the job. 

Training Daniel was a breeze. The kid loved music, and Jisung could see the passion the younger had for it. He learned Daniel b-boyed on the weekends, and had a try-out with one of the idol companies, getting an offer but eventually turning it down. When asked why, Daniel just laughed and said it wasn’t for him. He enjoyed freedom. 

Daniel laughed. A lot. At everything. It made Jisung laugh too, the pair becoming quick friends. Despite the almost five year age difference, the two acted like they were close since birth. 

Over the years Jisung came to know his more regular customers. Among them, a young man named Ong Seongwoo found himself inside the store two or three times a week. 

He was tall, with sharp features and three distinct moles on his cheek. He was funny, loud, and made Jisung laugh constantly. He always came in holding a stack of posters to ask if he could set them up around the store. Of course Jisung always let him.

Ong Seungwoo was a drummer without a band. His posters always promoting his skills, a desperate plea to join any local band, or for people to join his. Jisung always wondered if he actually got any calls, but judging from how often the kid came in to hang posters, he guessed that was probably a no. 

It was mid-winter, the wind howling outside with a snowstorm blowing in, when Seongwoo entered the small store to find relief from the harsh cold. 

The store was quiet, the only sound was music coming from the overhead speaker. Seungwoo looked around for the shop owner but couldn’t see him, figuring he was probably in the back or something. Instead of bothering him, Seongwoo decided to take a look around the store. It had been a while since he’d been in there, his practice and band auditions taking most of his time these days. 

As he was browsing through the classics, he heard a crash, followed by a shout. Immediately, he ran to the back, fearing Jisung had fallen off a ladder or something worse. What he found wasn’t Jisung, but a different boy on the floor surrounded by albums, the box he had presumably been holding had found its way across the narrow hallway. 

The boy got up, clutching is wrist and wincing in pain, only to turn around and see Seongwoo standing at the doorway. Immediately, he flushed red from embarrassment. 

“Oh, please don’t tell me you saw that,” he laughed it off, still clutching his wrist. Seongwoo stared at the boy he’d never seen in the store before. Feeling awkward, the boy spoke again, bowing to the customer at the door. “Sorry! Is there anything I can help you with?”

Snapping out of his shock of seeing the aftermath of the accident, Seongwoo moved towards Daniel, tsking and shaking his head. “Ah, Kang Daniel. You should be more careful. Let me see your wrist.”

Daniel held his wrist out for the boy as Seongwoo inspected it for any damage. “You’re very lucky Kang Daniel. It doesn’t look sprained, at least.”

“I’m sorry but...who are you?”

Seongwoo looked startled and dropped Daniel’s wrist. 

“My name is Ong Seongwoo.”

“Hong Seongwoo?”

“No. Ong Seongwoo. Not Hong Seongwoo, Ong Seongwoo. Not Eun Seongwoo but Ong Seongwoo,” 

Daniel laughed. “I’m guessing people get your name wrong a lot?” Seongwoo nodded solemnly. “I can relate. No one can say my birth name, which is why I went with Daniel. It saves a lot of time.”

Silence fell over the two boys as they stood in the back of the store. Daniel was the first to speak again after a beat of awkward silence.

“So, um, is there anything I can help you with?” he asked a second time.

Seongwoo shook his head.

“No. I was just in the store looking around when I heard the crash. Honestly, I thought it was Jisung hyung back here which is why I came running. I was scared the old man broke a hip or something.”

Daniel laughed again.

“Nope, sadly it was just me being an idiot. Jisung hyung always tells me not to try and put stuff on the top without help but I’m stubborn I guess. Hey, do you wanna help me pick these up? I’m guessing you know Jisung hyung well if you felt comfortable enough to come back here,” Daniel grinned, hoping the other boy would agree to help him clean his mess. 

He did. The cleanup was a breeze, but the boys took longer than usual between their chatter. Daniel learned that Seongwoo was a drummer in a band and had been coming to the store for years. Seongwoo learned that Daniel loved to dance and joked about him being uncoordinated. What should have taken less than ten minutes stretched into an hour, with the boys sitting on the floor going through albums and comparing their music tastes and learning a bit about each other. 

Eventually they emerged from the back, the storefront remaining a ghost town with the snowstorm now in full force. Seongwoo let out a low whistle as he watched the snow fall in heaps.

“That doesn’t look good. I should probably get home before it gets worse,” he said as Daniel joined him at the window.

“Are you sure? You can stay here until the storm passes if you want!” 

“I live pretty close, I think I’ll be okay. Plus, my dog is probably missing me.” 

“Hyung, will you come back again soon?” Daniel asked as Seongwoo pulled on his hat and scarf and prepared to step out into the winter storm. 

“Of course! I’ll come back tomorrow. We still need to listen to that Strokes album I was talking about,” he smiled at the younger boy. 

“Okay! I look forward to it. Be safe, okay? Don’t get lost in the snow or whatever.”

Seongwoo laughed and waved goodbye to his new friend. 

“I’ll be safe. See you tomorrow, Daniel. Don’t try and stack anymore boxes til I get back.”

He stepped into the winter storm, the door of the store closing behind him as he began to make his way back home, the laugh of the younger boy occupying his thoughts for the entire journey.


	2. two

 

The winter storm gave way in the early morning hours, leaving a fresh blanket of white snow. Seongwoo, woken up by his dog’s need to go outside,  brewed himself a cup of coffee before settling down in front of his laptop. His email inbox notified him of his unread messages, mostly spam bots trying to claim he won a large inheritance or coupons to Bath and Body works (he loved buying a candle every now and then, let him live).

This morning, however, he found an email from someone claiming they had a spot in their band, had seen Seongwoo’s drumming videos on youtube, and wanted to set up a meeting/audition as soon as possible. Attached to the email were links to the band's’ own youtube, Seongwoo immediately recognizing the group as one of the more popular bands on the scene right now.

Seongwoo yelped in excitement. Yes! Absolutely! He fired an enthusiastic response back and did a celebratory dance in his living room.

It was going to be a good day.

After he was done celebrating, showering, and getting ready it was already past noon. Seongwoo decided to head out on over to the record store to make good on his promise to his new friend from the other day. Saying a quick goodbye to his dog after making sure he had enough water and food (and taking him out for another bathroom break), Seongwoo made his way out of his apartment and towards the store.

The short walk there was pleasant, the wind not as biting as the previous day and the mild weather making the snow sticky and perfect for snowballing or snowman making. He chuckled slightly to himself as he saw tiny snowmen built on the sidewalk, no doubt the product of some of the local kids. It was cute.

He made it to the store, opening the door with the familiar chime of the bell above. He was surprised to see quite a few people in the store today, with Jisung and Daniel handling the registers as best they could. The lineup was longer than Seongwoo had seen in awhile.

With a quick wave to the two workers, Seongwoo decided to browse his favourite records instead of bothering them while it was so busy. Jisung had insisted on keeping the stations around the store that allowed customers to listen to the records they bought, as well as sample a few that he and Daniel picked out as a “Staff Pick of the Week” thing. Seongwoo noticed the difference in picks immediately, with Jisung sticking to classic 80’s rock while Daniel liked more dance-heavy stuff. He smiled to himself at Daniel’s pick of the week; Daft Punk’s Discovery. The other boy had mentioned it being the record that got him so into music and it was a good one.

About an hour after entering the store, the lines died down and a quiet calm washed over the place. Only a few customers remained, browsing the collections. Someone tapped on Seongwoo’s shoulder, startling him out of the trance he was in. It was Daniel

Dramatically, he clutched his chest, a ridiculous frightened look on his face, as he turned towards the other boy who immediately broke into laughter. Daniel’s laugh was contagious, and soon the two boys were doubled over, learning on each other for support.

“Ah, hyung, your face was so funny!” Daniel said as he wiped away the tears forming in his eyes.

Seongwoo playfully swatted at the other boy’s shoulder. “You shouldn’t have scared me!” He placed the headphones in his hands back onto the hook by the station before turning back to Daniel. “It hasn’t been that busy in here for a while, what’s going on?”

“Hyung, haven’t you heard of _EXO?!”_ Seongwoo shook his head and Daniel gasped. “They released their album today...the line was out the door earlier! It was crazy! I swear Jisung-hyung aged 10 more years today when he saw the lineup outside.”

At the sound of his name, the store owner popped up behind Daniel, startling the younger boy.

“Hey, quit talking shit on your elders! I see you two have already met.” he pointed between the boys before sticking his finger into Seongwoo’s chest, accusingly. “Seongwoo, it’s been so long since you’ve visited me! What if I died of old age before you ever came back? Huh?”

“ _Hyuuung_ , you know you’re my favourite hyung! I”ve just been busy with my drumming, that’s all,” Seongwoo pouted cutely. Jisung gave him a skeptical, yet loving, look in return.

  
“Okay, okay. How did you two meet already? I’ve been waiting to introduce you to each other for weeks.”

Seongwoo launched into the story of how Daniel fell and Seongwoo heroically came to his aid. (“He just stood there while I was clutching my arm.” “ _Heroically_ stood there.”) The three stood around and chatted for a bit, the store remaining mostly empty for the rest of the evening. Soon enough, it was closing time and after the last straggling customers left, Jisung began to cash out his registers.  
  
“Hyung, do you want me to stay and help you with anything else?” Daniel asked

Jisung shook his head. “No, go ahead. I’m going to be here for a while. Go! Enjoy the evening, kids!” he shouted as he made his way to the office in the back of the store.

Seongwoo, who had Favourite Customer privilege, and who had been waiting near the registers with Daniel, asked the younger boy if he wanted to grab something to eat. Daniel nodded and ran to the back to grab his hat and jacket. Together the boys said their goodbyes to Jisung and headed out.

The warm, mild weather from earlier in the afternoon had given way to a colder bite, the wind nipping at their faces. Daniel, who only had a thin hat and winter coat, huddled his face into his jacket as much as he could. Seongwoo, who had a bit more sense when it came to winter fashio, had on a scarf as well as mittens and a proper hat to shield him from the cold. Immediately, he saw Daniel shivering and offered his scarf to the other boy, who took it gratefully.  
  
“Ah, thank you hyung. I didn’t think it’d be this cold out,”

Seongwoo waved it off “Don’t worry. Maybe we can find you one at the market after dinner if you’re up for taking a walk there. Let’s go eat, I know a great place and it’s not too far from here.”

Together the two boys walked as fast as they could, making idle chit chat about the day’s events, Daniel telling a story about earlier in the day when the store was busy and how two girls almost got into a fight over the last album on the shelf, and how he had to get them to stop before bringing out another box full. “It was so funny. I thought Jisung-hyung was going to have a heart attack.”

They reached the restaurant, a tiny chicken place in a hole in the wall that Seongwoo swore by. (“No seriously, best chicken in town. And the beer is decently priced too!”) They were seated at a table near the window, able to see the snow beginning to gently fall.

They placed their orders and continued to talk, conversations coming easily even though they had only met the day before. There were no awkward silences, both boys eager to share and listen. Seongwoo mentioned the email he received this morning, taking out his phone to show Daniel the band’s youtube page. Daniel high fived and congratulated him and wished him luck.

“How long have you been playing drums?” Daniel asked around a sip of beer.

Seongwoo took a moment to think. “I guess...since I was 11 or 12. I had to pick an instrument for band class, and it seemed the easiest. I just ended up falling in love with music and playing it.”

“That’s awesome. I’m the same way with dancing. I kind of just fell into it, and now I try to do it as much as I can. I used to be in a bboy group, I told you that right? But I also studied modern dance at school. I was even a backup dancer in a music video!”

Daniel took out his own phone to show Seongwoo the video. Sure enough, a young Daniel could be seen in the background of a rather suggestive dance number. “Hyung, I was shaking the whole time!” Seongwoo burst into laughter.

Together the boys ate and laughed, sharing stories of their childhood. Seongwoo couldn’t believe all the things Daniel had been though in his short life, and Daniel insisted on seeing Seongwoo play one day which the other boy agreed to. Then he made Daniel promise to come to his shows if he made it into the band.  
  
“I can be, like, your groupie, hyung!” Daniel joked.

Soon enough it was time to pay their bill, Daniel insisting on paying and Seongwoo being gracious enough to let him. They walked back into the cold night and towards the subway, Daniel mentioning that he would have loved to go to the market, but he needed to get home before his mom started worrying. “She loves to worry,” he remarked.

Once they got to the station, after Daniel tried to get Seongwoo to let him go alone as it was pretty out of the way, he gave Seongwoo’s scarf back to him.

“Make sure you buy one! Or I can see if I have an extra one to bring to the store,” Seongwoo scolded lightly, taking his scarf back and putting it on.

“Yes, _mom_ , I will!” Daniel said sarcastically, but with a smile on his face. “Thanks for the great evening, hyung. I’ll see you soon?” Seongwoo nodded and Daniel headed inside the subway station with a final quick wave goodbye.

Outside, Seongwoo headed home, the entire time wondering why the lingering smell of Daniel’s cologne on his scarf, and the memory of his deep laugh and ridiculous laughing face, made his heart beat just a tiny bit faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I wrote a second chapter. This is so exciting. I kind of know where I want to go with this, and in all honesty it's going to be super cheesy and kind of like a slice-of-life thing just because I don't know if I have it in me to write anything deeper than that. At least for now. Please tell me what you think! I think it's.........cute............ :)
> 
> Also I might change the title. :|
> 
> Thanks for the comments & kudos. I got so excited about them! Lol
> 
> ALSO!! you can follow me on twt if you want i’m @godanikk :’) be my friend


End file.
